Return of Z
by MonKking
Summary: Warning spoilers. a real rough draft was bored like this Pokémon mad a drabble read and review The newest Pokémon under the control of Ash Ketchum


**One-shot maybe turn story. Doing it because i haven't seen any stories starring tht new fifth gen**

**Pokémon. Tell me if u think i should continue or not. **

Blue eyes met total darkness. Coming off from his championship win from the Indigo league, arrogance radiated off his body. The dirt path lead to his next adventure with only one blockade. A tall figure wearing a brown cloak covering most of his figure appeared before him. Thinking nothing of it, the new champion continued his pace along the path. Every step taken with no signs of mysterious person moving. Finally, the stood face to face with the champion looking slightly up.

"Move," the blue eye trainer commanded. No hint of movement was made by the cloaked figure. Frustration began to form on the trainer's face. "Are you death? I said move!" the trainer now yelled.

Cloaked figure made its first sign of movement. The right side of his tattered cloak rose slowly. Nervous and slight afraid, The champ hopped back a few meters. The cloak parted to show a tan hand grasping firmly to a red and white ball.

The blue eyed trainer's face turn to disbelief. Disbelief soon turn to humor as chuckles began to slip past his lips. After a few sec, the champion calmed down enough to speak. "A...a Pokémon battle. You must be joking. I've won the Indigo conference. A nobody like you would be no match," the trainer announced.

The trainer before the champ seem to make zero outward reaction as his out stretch hand held firmly to the Poké Ball. Frustrated, the new champion enlarged one of his own Poké Balls towards his so-called challengers.

"Fine! One on One," he yelled. "Once I beat you, you have to let me past." He was earned a nod in response. A confident grin appeared on the champ face as he threw the Poké Ball into the air. A flash of white light appeared before a Dragonair took its place. "This is my strongest Pokémon. There no way you'll be able to win," the champ explained.

Silence was his only answer as the cloaked figure's Poké Ball open a strange Pokémon appeared. It looked like a bipedal fox-like Pokémon, with mainly grayish-brown in coloration with red and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a greenish bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the shoulders, and it's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration.

Startled by its appearance, the champ's Pokédex flew out. After a quick scan, the picture of the cloak's Pokémon appeared. Dexter's voice soon rang threw the forest. "Zoroark the illusory fox Pokémon. No farther data has be recorded," the encyclopedia spoke.

The Pokédex owner was a little intimidated by the lack of information, but didn't let it show. Look back at his opponents, the cloak figure placed his hands back as his Pokémon was on all four. "F-fine! Let's begin the battle! Dragonair start with Aqua Tail," the champion started off.

The Dragon Pokémon slithered through the air as three rings of water surrounded its tail. Once it neared Zoroark, Dragonair swung its tail left. The Aqua Tail came crashing down about to hit the Illusory Fox Pokémon before it disappeared in a purple flash. A dust cloud erupted at the spot of the blow. Dragonair's head moved in a swivel trying to find its target.

Suddenly, another purple flash emitted behind the dragon type as Zoroark reappeared. Noticing this, the blond hair trainer was quick to retaliate. "Dragonair turn around and use Hyper Beam," he ordered.

The blue dragon's head swept around with an orange ball from its mouth. The Hyper Beam launched on target moving at devastating speeds. Before contact was made, an ominous black glow surrounded Zoroark's claw. With one swing, Shadow Claw collided head on with the Hyper Beam. The backlash cause the field to erupted in dust.

The blond haired trainer placed a hand in front of his face to protect him from the dust. Two shadows began to appear in dust. Unable to distinguish the two apart, the champion was unable to make an command. The dust thinned showing a blue figure near his position. Before a syllable left his mouth, another Hyper Beam tore through the dust aimed at the other Pokémon.

_'How is that possible? I didn't instructed a command,'_ Dragonair's owner thought. The attack finally made contact with the other Pokémonlaunching it to his vision to see another...Dragonair! The confusion didn't stop there for the champion as the attacking Dragonair darted towards the other position.

The Pokémon rose in altitude nearing its prey. Once over the other Dragonair, the Dragon Type Pokémon miraculously shifted its appearance to that of a large blue Whale.

"Wailord!" the champion shouted as he watched almost half a ton of weight about to crash on his Pokémon. Desperate, the trainer tried for a counter attack. "Dragonair fire a Thunderbolt skywards," he almost pleaded.

Dragonair weakly lifter its head as a trio of three electric bolts left its mouth. Just as the inevitable of a electrocuted water type was coming, Wailord transfer once again to its original form. Zoroark spun through each bolts as its claws graved them. Similar to a top, Zoroark drilled into Dragonair's prone body.

That was one of the last scene etched into the champion mind as he watched his strongest Pokémon tore apart like it was a new born baby. Tearing his eyes from his Dragonair, he saw the shadow of the cloak figure walking away with a Pokémon with a lightning shape tail.


End file.
